darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-04-07 - The Queen's Flight
Alderaan: Quo Estate - Dining Hall This is a large dining hall built in the ancient style; with large ribbed pillars rising from floor to ceiling. The room itself (like the rest of the building) is formed from large marble blocks, with an architecture that emphasises spatious arches and artistic carvings. The dining room table, like the room around it, has been assembled from many peices of marble, and is decorated with a silk tablecloth, and adorned with crystal diningware. Above, a matching crystal chandelier descends from the ceiling. Wide open doors lead to other areas of the estate. Queen Breha paces the dining hall. The Dining Hall, appearing to have been graciously refurbished since the Black Imperium's last visit to Alderaan, glows with soft light of hololamps, the large table spread with various dishes, simple in make and flavor, as something you'd find on a commoner's palette. In the corners, along the walls, acting as silent guards, are pretty, humanoid clones. They sniff at the air tentatively, with a sort of haughty upturn in their noses. Rem descends the stairs, dressed impeccably in white, with a girl of about three resting on her hip, looking a bit sleepy. She smiles politely to the Queen when she's in the dining room. "Queen Breha, such a pleasure to have you breakfast with us. Did you rest well?" Idly, she strokes the child's hair. The Queen stops her pacing and turns to see the young woman and child. She smiles graciously and shakes her head no. "I believe the pleasure is all yours. And you will forgive me if I say I will not have a proper night's sleep until Alderaan is free again and the King is restored." In a small gesture of respect, Rem lifts her glasses up into her hair. An adhesive patch covers her missing eye, flesh-toned. "But, Alderaan is free," the Wing Commander says, tilting her head to the side. "Maybe, a different kind of freedom, but I assure you, it will be much nicer when order is restored." With a soft click of booted feet on marble, Rem approaches the Queen, and pulls out a chair closest to her. "Please, have something to eat?" The child motions with a fisted hand in the direction of the food, no doubt, looking to get some inside her, as well. Breha looks at the small child, sadness creeping across her face. "Freedom is freedom, my dear. It has no compromises. I will eat when I am hungry, thank you. Please, do not refrain for my sake." "As you wish. We've already eaten." But, she plucks a piece of fruit from a platter and offers it to the girl, who shyly snatches it up and pops it in her mouth to suck while studying the Queen. Rem ruffles the child's hair playfully, a gentle smile creeping up on her face. "Freedom is very different for people. I suppose this pretty illusion is all you're used to." She tilts her head again, saying sadly. Breha watches the child and shakes her head. "You are a hungry little dear? Don't they feed you enough? I wish you'd come to visit us before. We could have had a grand meal." Being addressed seems to frighten the girl. She quickly swallows the fruit in her mouth and buries her face in Rem's chest. "Ahh, she's just shy." Rem again takes a pleasant little tone and coos down, "Del, dear, it's alright. Give the queen a wave." The child's response is to bury her face further into the thick, white fabric. "She.. can't talk.." Rem tells the queen with a small sigh. "I pity I missed that. You and your husband and very kind people, but.. sticking around for a meal wouldn't have been in my best interests." "What an adorable little girl. Yes, what a pity, little dear, that such occasions of celebration must be marred by disagreements on the definition of a single word." The Queen sighs and turns to the food on the table. "What is to become of Alderaan?" Rem shrugs softly and deadpans, "I can't give you the answer to that - I'm just a swoop racer." She pauses for a moment, then on a more serious note, adds, "Alderaan will return to peace shortly, we will repair the damages done in the invasion..." Another sigh. "Only time will tell. And the Republic's reaction, of course." Breha smiles and relies. Her tone is light and playful. "What a deliteful and convenient fiction it must be for you. 'Just a swoop racer.' Does believing that help you sleep at night?" "No fiction in the truth. I'm no politician or noble with a proper education." Rem replies blandly, humor lost. "We just want to make the Galaxy a better place, but within such pretty walls," She glances around the room for emphasis. "One would forget about the outside world." Breha shrugs her shoulders, her gaze still on the food in front of her. "What a curious oversight on my part. I never realized proactively making the Galaxy a /better/ place was apart of a swoop racer's duties! My, it is so true that we all learn something new everyday." "Someone's got to do it, I suppose. Politicians have pretty walls to look at." Rem blinks her good eye closed and rearranges the child's weight on her hip. All the shying away and snuggling into fabric appears to have put the girl to sleep. A few more clones start sniffing at the air intently. Perhaps unseen by the room's occupants the doors to the garden slowly open and close. Nothing can be seen, however -- or, at least not at eye-height -- but where the mind's eye to drop to the floor they would see a black-clad figure of a woman crawl along the walls. She hurriedly moves forward on hands and knees, taking up a semi-efficient cover behind a large, crystal vase. Breha smiles and nods. "Excellent. Now we are making progress. And what of your darling here? Will she grow up to be a swoop racer, among other things, as well?" COMSYS: Jehan says, "I REPEAT, THERE'S A BREACH AT THE QUO ESTATE! CURRENTLY PURSUING THE INFILTRATORS!" Grachazza enters soon after the woman, slight singes of blaster-burned fur visible on him as if he's just taken blaster fire. COMSYS: (all channels) A calm male voice says, "to all Black Imperium units! Fall back on the Aldera spaceport. Fall back on the Aldera spaceport. The Republic is making a move. The Republic is ... "The choice is up to her, my Lady. Her brother's already taken a fondness to blasters--.." The twitching of the clones draws her attention, then, before she even notices the sudden intruders in the room. "Well, well, how lovely." Rem comments sadly. "Lars, take Del!" She suddenly calls, arm wrapping protectively around the child as she moves even closer to the Queen. The smell of blaster fire, burnt fur, and perhaps blood draws a strange quiver from the beautiful clones, their perfect faces cringing into something feral. A shuffle of booted feet, and black-clad guards, Rem's bodyguards are also out of their discrete hiding spots, one moving towards the woman and child, weapon sheathed, arms out. Tuil stands at the head of the stairs leading down to the dining hall. Keeping to the shadows, he slips down as the Wookiee arrives, providing another convenient diversion for the Jedi. He stops at the stairs' foot in silence and keeps low. The Queen spots the Wookiee as well. As Rem moves closer, Breha does not hesitate, despite the child and her own dignity. COMBAT: Queen Breha lashes out at Rem with his fists! COMBAT: Rem dodges Queen Breha's attack. COMSYS: Jehan says, "Imperium Spaceport Patrol, status!" Karin's head turns to the door when Grachazza enters, followed by Wolf's Guard, and she carefully continues her crawl around the room. Rising from behind the cover of a chair she gestures towards the Queen, trying to catch her attention. "Let the woman be, your Majesty. Move to the exit!" COMSYS: (all channels) A calm male voice says, "they're right on us! Infiltrators shuttling in from Coruscant! Get some help to the Aldera Spaceport right now!" COMSYS: Jehan says, "Right away." Turning, the Wookiee releases one hand from his bowcaster, swinging it through quickly at the nearest of his persuers. He lets out a loud roar, slapping out again while his other hand deals with returning the bowcaster to its place on his hip. COMBAT: Grachazza puts away his Heavy Bowcaster. COMBAT: Grachazza lashes out at Wolf's Guard with his fists! COMBAT: : Wolf's Guard tries to dodge, but Grachazza hits and kills one of them. COMBAT: Wolf's Guard fire their BlasTech E10 Carbines at Grachazza! COMBAT: Grachazza tries to dodge, but Wolf's Guard's blaster bolt hits and lightly wounds him. COMSYS: (all channels) A calm male voice says, "hurry hurry hurry! Block the planet. They're coming in on the shuttles!" COMSYS: A rough male voice says, "Understood!" Tuil from his concealed location looks towards the guards at the door and the Wookiee attacking them. Tuil orders Wolf's Guard to stop guarding Main Doors. COMSYS: (all channels) A calm male voice says, "where is our backup! We're shuttling out of here the way they came! Where is our backup!" "Take Del!" Another urgent plea from Rem to her bodyguard. The motion of handing the girl, rudely awakened and suddenly wailing, to the armored man lets the Queen's blow fly over her head. "Oh, now that was uncalled for," Rem grunts and swings her elbow at the Queen's gut in retaliation, all the while shouting orders to the clones, guards, and into her comlink. COMBAT: You lash out at Queen Breha with your fists! COMBAT: Queen Breha dodges Rem's attack. COMSYS: A rough male voice says, "Backup arrived. Status!" COMSYS: Rem says, "This is Commander Dolor in the Quo Estate. It's an attempt to free the Queen. Seal down the planet!" COMSYS: A rough male voice says, "Planetary Command! Deactivate the shuttle lines!" The Queen deftly dodges the /swoop racer's/ blow. Hearing the command to flee, the Queen does so. Turning, she sprints towards the Main Doors. COMSYS: (all channels) A male voice says, "This is Rylas. I've made it to the planet, however there is resistence at the spaceport. I'll take care of it." COMSYS: (all channels) A calm male voice says, "just like we said! Get us some help down here, right now! They're coming on the shuttles!" COMSYS: A rough male voice says, "I -am- the help, and I've already got reinforcements for you." When Queen Breha moves so does Karin. Rising from her cover she swiftly follows the other woman, but with her attention turned so she can cover the prisoner's back. Her fingers are firmly closed around a bulky blaster, pointed around the room -- seemingly with an all-around purpose. COMBAT: Lynn wields her H4RD Corr Blaster. The clones along the wall give a wild grin, suddenly drawn by the smell of blood. One of them, finally succumbing to the urge, launches himself at the bleeding wookiee, claws out, razor-sharp teeth gleaming. "The Queen! Seal the doors out!" Comes a muffled order from one of the black-clad bodyguards. Their force pikes hiss to life, save for the one who flees out into the beach, screaming baby in tow. Wing Guard begin guarding Main Doors. COMBAT: Knights of Peace 1 attack Grachazza with their Spined Claws! COMBAT: Grachazza tries to dodge, but Knights of Peace 1's Spined Claws hits and grievously wounds Grachazza. Tuil jumps into the fray as he comes out of hiding towards the door. Wolf's Guards are milling about in confusion perhaps, but the Wing Guard has seemingly taken their place to block the way out and the Jedi looks their way with poise and confidence as his lightsaber is pulled from his belt. COMBAT: Tuil ignites his green lightsaber. Seeing the Guards once again form up in front of the Main Doors, seeing Tuil come from hiding and his lightsaber ignite, the Queen stops in her tracks. She glances around the room and through the mayhem, searching for another escape. She heads in a new direction. COMSYS: (all channels) A calm male voice says, "we have to surrender! We're surrendering! We surrender! We su .... " Grachazza turns towards the clone that attacked him, both of his paws whipping out with the strength that Wookiees are known for. He roars angrily, trying to beat the clone into submission with his bare hands. COMBAT: Grachazza lashes out at Knights of Peace 1 with his fists! COMBAT: Knights of Peace 1 tries to dodge, but Grachazza hits and kills one of them. COMBAT: Knights of Peace 1 attack Grachazza with their Spined Clawss! COMBAT: Grachazza tries to block with his bare hands, but Knights of Peace 1's Spined Claws hits and seriously wounds Grachazza. Karin turns about and follows the Queen in the new direction. Rem lets out a frustrated sigh, pivots on her foot to turn and pull a blaster out of her skirts. "Control yourselves!" She shouts to the clones. "Subdue them, not kill!" The attacking clone pulls back, mouth full of blood and fur, suddenly shuddering, as if in revulsion, and promptly vomits. "Choose wisely, Queen Breha!" Rem calls to the fleeing woman. "If you run, what's to stop the Republic from drawing us further into war. You are safe here!" She levels her blaster at the queen, though it appears to be on the stun setting. COMBAT: You wield your Modified Merr Sonn DSX Blaster Pistol. COMSYS: A rough male voice says, "STATUS! AND LOCATION! Tuil casts a glance as Rem addresses the queen. He is torn between doing something as Rem's pistol comes up and as the Wookiee takes another hit even as a clone falls. Frowning, the Jedi makes his choice as he reaches out. COMBAT: Tuil tries to rip Rem's Modified Merr Sonn DSX Blaster Pistol out of her hands! COMBAT: Rem's Modified Merr Sonn DSX Blaster Pistol rips free of her hand and flies into Tuil's. The Queen does not look back as she is addressed by Rem. Her path to freedom is straight and unwavering. Breha passes through the Open Columnade to freedom. COMSYS: (all channels) A male voice says, "This Rylas. I'm got a lot of angry clones on my butt. If anyone is near the public spaceport, I could really use a hand here! " COMSYS: (all channels) A rough male voice says, "Republic agents! Surrender, or your Lieutenant dies!" The insectoid clones seem to be disoriented by Jedi witchery, and while one of the pretty clones is busy pulling himself together, the Jedi's presence seems to draw something out in them. They twitch hesitantly, some letting out snarls. Perhaps being so close to 'Father' draws out the worst in them. They leap, undaunted by the drawn lightsaber. When Rem points her weapon at Breha, Karin trains her blaster on the Black commander Dolor -- a quiet warning, perhaps; for the woman moves to quickly follow the queen towards the door and out to the coast. She does, however, linger at the doorway to cast a sharp look around the room, as if noticing where everyone else is. Breaking into a run as the clone attacking him breaks off, Grachazza heads towards the exit path taken by Breha. However, his path takes him past Rem, and he cares enough to reach out with one great paw, taking a swipe at her on the way past. COMBAT: Grachazza lashes out at Rem with his fists! COMBAT: Rem tries to dodge, but Grachazza hits and lightly wounds her. COMSYS: (all channels) A calm male voice says, "Rylas, hold fast! We're coming in from the Palace. We're coming to help!" Rem's grasp on her blaster is short-lived, it flies out of her hand to the Jedi's. "Deal with the Jedi!" she orders the remaining clones. "Wing Guard, after me, to the beach!" And, then she promptly turns.. and gets barreled into by a Wookiee. The fabric tears, tiny red lines appear. Not to be put off, the Wing Commander launches a small kick at the Wookiee's legs. A sad attempt at stopping him. "Go on!" She yells to the guards. COMBAT: You lash out at Grachazza's legs with your fists! COMBAT: Grachazza dodges Rem's attack. COMSYS: (all channels) A male voice says, "Rylas says in a raspy voice." Tuil is engaged by the clones and parries their blows with ease. As he clears their weapons with a swipe of his lightsaber, the Jedi does a backflip up into the air and lands atop the dining hall table. He slashes down at any pursuing clones to keep them off him as he holds them at bay until the others escape to whatever lies out along the coastline. COMBAT: Tuil swings his green lightsaber at Knights of Peace 1! COMBAT: Knights of Peace 1 dodges Tuil's green lightsaber. COMBAT: Knights of Peace 1 attack Tuil with their Spined Clawss! COMBAT: Tuil tries to parry with his green lightsaber, but Knights of Peace 1's Spined Claws seriously wounds him. COMSYS: (all channels) A rough male voice says, "He is down and under custody of the Imperium. Surrender yourselves -now- and the same fate won't incur to you." The pretty, identical clones leap out of the way of the lightsaber, but continued attacks seems to enrage them further. More of them attempt to swipe at Tuil with their sleek, black claws. Unlike their prototype, they seem incapable of retracting them. COMBAT: Knights of Peace 1 attack Tuil with their Spined Clawss! COMBAT: Tuil tries to parry with his green lightsaber, but Knights of Peace 1's Spined Claws mauls him. COMSYS:A rough male voice says, "Dolor. I need your status." COMSYS:Rem says, "I'm alive! The Queen's fled out to the coastline. I'm pursuing!" COMSYS:Rem says, "And that's /Commander/ Dolor!" COMSYS: A rough male voice says, "Do you need reinforcements, -Commander-?" COMSYS:Rem says, "Seal the spaceports! I don't want them getting off the planet!" Well, trying to arm wrestle a wookiee isn't something she's particularly good at. Rem looks back to the table, food scattered now. Such a waste. A brief, sad look is cast on the Jedi. "Don't you /dare/ kill him!" She orders the clones before lifting her skirts and continuing pursuit out onto the beach. Tuil is raked by claws again and again even as his lightsaber is avoided. The Jedi jumps down off the table with it between him and his attackers. Looking to Rem, he calls out, "Did you enjoy watching Euphemia satiate her bloodlust yesterday? Is that the lady admiral you knew originally?" He turns then and ducks up the stairs from which he descended. "What do /you/ know, Jedi? The Togruta would not back down or reason. He chose his fate!" Rem calls over her shoulder. She doesn't wait for further banter. She's got a mission! .. But the beach is empty, no sign of the queen or her rescuers. COMSYS: Rem says, "They've fled. What is your position?" COMSYS: A rough male voice says, "City... Span...! Trying to reach the royal spaceport." Alderaan: Aldera - City Span Aldera, capital city of luxuriously peaceful Alderaan, is a sparkling conglomeration of white and metalic buildings laid out in an even, well organized grid of intersecting streets and avenues bursting off of Fairhaven Way. Tropical trees and lush vegitation break up the edifices refracting and blushing the surface of the water like so many diamonds. This section of the city winds upwards and away from the city along a large, steep hill. The rock here is an ugly shade of brown, but is mostly invisible as it is almost uniformally covered by the lush vegetation. Various streams flow downwards from the hill towards the south, where they are crisscrossed by a number of marble bridges, and to the west the hill breaks off into a massive ravine. However, the centerpeice of this area is still the sight of the Royal Palace of Alderaan. Its tall clittering white crystal spires can easily be seen from this height, and they have a tendency to collect the lights of the city by night and refract them along the ground here like a million points of light. During fierce storms, the wind echoing through the spires almost sounds like music from this vantage-point. From their vantagepoint, it is obvious when the Twi'lek appears on the City Span. Bail hesitates at the sight. But his resolve is the hardness of diamond and the King does not even bother with a verbal challenge. He raises a hand and then brings it down quickly. COMBAT: Hijara Police Unit Alpha fire their BlasTech AD2 Custom Blaster Pistols at Jehan! COMBAT: Jehan tries to dodge, but Hijara Police Unit Alpha's blaster bolt hits and seriously wounds him. Several blaster shots cannot be dodged. Jehan tries his best, but winds up having burnt out armor and most of his skin harmed by the bolts of wrath that come from Bail's unit's weapons. He stumbles, falling before feebly raising his force pike and attempting to aim at anything - anyone - and though not intentionally, he fires at Bail. Blood pools form beneath him - scorched skin and newly reopened wounds do not mix well. COMBAT: Jehan fires his Black Force Pike at Bail Organa! COMBAT: Bail Organa dodges Jehan's force beam. The ground shakes, and suddenly, the lumbering metal behemoth, once stationed at at the Quo estate makes a heaving entrance, crushing cobblestones under its massive legs. It groans, tilts its head, but rather than firing, the chassis lowers, and pretty little clones spill out. Tuil and his small unit filter across the spans of this section of the city as they cross the hill. The Jedi and his Mantell personnel keep low and out of sight as they approach a firefight ahead. Lindo raises his hand for a halt and then lowers it slowly, indicating his team should take cover and wait as he gets a look at the vehicle's arrival and what it disgorges. The Force Pike's blast covers the distance. But at the first flash, the King is already dodging out of the way. The Hijara Police take a step forward without prompting, aim their weapons and open fire again. COMBAT: Hijara Police Unit Alpha fire their BlasTech AD2 Custom Blaster Pistols at Jehan! COMBAT: Jehan tries to dodge, but Hijara Police Unit Alpha's blaster bolt hits and mildly wounds him. The blaster bolts this time don't hit as much - it might be the partial cover he's taking. However, his armor is pierced and he howls in pain as his chest receives a surface, yet powerful, wound. Jehan aims the force pike at the mass of people downhill again, and fires. COMBAT: Jehan fires his Black Force Pike at Bail Organa! COMBAT: Bail Organa dodges Jehan's force beam. The AT-BT continues its lurching advance forward, along the span, towards the fleeing police units. Its head tilts, but again, it doesn't yet fire. Its primary purpose was troop transport, it appears. Up, in the sky, a faint whistling sound... Tuil leads one fire team of four and the other four are along the other side of the bridge they are crossing that runs across the face of the hill over a stream beneath. The bridge terminates as it joins the street where the fighting is taking place. Tuil waves to his teams to keep low and out of sight as he walks forward to get a look at the vehicle and the clones. Lynn walks in from the south. Grachazza walks in from the south. Queen Breha walks in from the south. A blonde woman, clad in black, appears at the road that leads towards the bridge. A blue gaze is cast around, only to light on the fighting Jedi. Karin runs swiftly forward then, casting a look back over one shoulder, to draw level with Tuil. Bent over at the waist, and following close behind the black-clad woman, is Queen Breha. Her head is kept low and she appears only to be concerned with staying close to the ground and keeping on Karin's tail. A bleeding Wookiee, particularly sore on the large gash down his back, trails just behind Karin and Breha. He's also trying to stay low, though he IS a Wookiee. His big nasty bowcaster is in hand, ready to blow a hole in something. COMSYS: (all channels) From Freefall, A smooth, deep male voice says, "Attention Black Matriarch, this is the Freighter Freefall. Captain Valen requests permission to board and speak with the commanding officer." Bail gets his knees and is just about to stand up again when a new shot is fired in his direction. The King hits the deck again and the shot goes overhead. Bail stands slowly and looks down the hill at the Clone forces. He turns and issues orders to his men in a low voice, meant only for them. The Police unit again steps forward for a clear shot as word passes among them. COMBAT: Hijara Police Unit Alpha fire their BlasTech AD2 Custom Blaster Pistols at Jehan! COMBAT: Jehan tries to dodge, but Hijara Police Unit Alpha's blaster bolt hits and grievously wounds him. Jehan collapses, critically injured. Well, that explains the whistling sound. Out of the sky drops Rem, almost a cloud in her white skirts, jet pack powering down as she descends onto the head of the massive AT-BT. And she looks pleasantly displeased. (An understatement). She scowls down to the scene below, then raises a hand and points in the direction of the police forces. "Fire." Hardly heard over the creaks of the machine, she mouths to the air. Then, she raises a comlink to her lips and bellows further orders. COMSYS: Rem says, "Reserve forces, get the officer into the transport. Administer emergency care! Immediately! Clone forces, eliminate the police threat." COMBAT: You fire Overlord's Heavy Blaster Cannons at Hijara Police Unit Alpha! COMBAT: Hijara Police Unit Alpha tries to dodge, but Overlord's blaster bolt hits and kills eight of them. COMBAT: Hijara Police Unit Alpha fire their BlasTech AD2 Custom Blaster Pistols at Overlord! COMBAT: Overlord is not damaged by Hijara Police Unit Alpha's blaster bolt. One of the shots pierces the heart and the Twi'lek drops, near-dead. His eyes close, slowly, and his grip on the force pike loosens somewhat, yet, he is ironically unable to let the weapon go. Jehan bleeds from all the wounds accumulated over hours of fighting, and some clone guards tearfully carry him over his shoulders and places the Lieutenant in the aforementioned transport. Meanwhile, the Knights stare at the fallen companion, and echoing howls of rage disturb the already uneasy environment as they quickly advance, staking positions or charging, berserk-like, toward the Police Unit. COMSYS: (all channels) Rem says, "You're cleared for docking, Freefall. We will meet with you, shortly." Tuil glances at Karin for but a moment and then the Jedi dashes forward as all the clones seem to be ahead of the vehicle attacking the police unit. He ducks towards the AT-BT and goes for the hatch! "That man is mad," the blonde woman mutters with a look at Tuil, dark voice sounding oddly humoured. "But if he can get at Rem, I forgive him!" Karin then turns to Breha, even as they run, offering the Queen a friendly - if firm - touch at her upper arm. The woman then runs across one of the criss-crossing bridges, in an attempt to move around the Black forces. "Uphill, your Majesty! To Hijara." Breha sucks in a deep breath and trudges up the hill after Karin! The Wookiee follows along, still keeping behind Breha. A slight bloody trail is left behind him, but he's still going strong, gripping his bowcaster and taking long strides up the hill. At the top of the hill, excitement rushes through the troopers as Tuil enters the walker. Bail smiles and rallies his men. "VICTORY OR DEATH!" The Hijara Police Unit Alpha <42 Humans> engage the Knights of Peace 1 <92 Clones> in mass combat. The Hijara Police Unit Alpha open fire with BlasTech AD2 Custom Blaster Pistols ... The Knights of Peace 1 counterattack with Spined Clawss ... CASUALTIES: Hijara Police Unit Alpha: 33 killed. Knights of Peace 1: 6 killed. The AT-BT presses onwards, massive legs groaning and creaking as it presses on. Maintain shaky footing on its head, Rem points again, directing another barrage of fire at the police crew. The Jedi might have taken her blaster, but this one is just so much more effective. Inside the vehicle, the reserve engineers cry in alarm as the Jedi boards after officers and draw their blasters to fire on him. COMBAT: You fire Overlord's Heavy Blaster Cannons at Hijara Police Unit Alpha! COMBAT: Hijara Police Unit Alpha dodges Overlord's blaster bolt. COMBAT: Hijara Police Unit Alpha fire their BlasTech AD2 Custom Blaster Pistols at Overlord! COMBAT: Overlord cannot evade, and Hijara Police Unit Alpha's blaster bolt hits and scratches it. COMSYS: (all channels) Rem says, "Surrender peacefully. We will let the rest of you go, if the King remains." COMBAT: Pit Crew fire their SoroSuub CS1 Pulse Blasters at Tuil! COMBAT: Tuil raises his hand and deflects Pit Crew's blaster bolt Tuil raises his hand and the swarm of blaster bolts sent his way congregate in his palm and then dissipate in a puff of smoke. He then grips his lightsaber and attacks within the confines of the AT-BT with a flurry of swipes and jabs as he makes for the drivers' area and Rem. COMBAT: Tuil swings his green lightsaber at Pit Crew! COMBAT: Pit Crew dodges Tuil's green lightsaber. COMBAT: Pit Crew fire their SoroSuub CS1 Pulse Blasters at Tuil! COMBAT: Pit Crew's blaster bolt hits and moderately wounds Tuil. An almost amused smirk creases Karin's lips at the comsys message from Rem. The lady makes no move to reply the Black Commander, instead her pace up the hill seems only to increase in speed. She weaves her way this way and that, providing as much cover as possible for the trio. The Knights of Peace 1 <86 Clones> engage the Hijara Police Unit Alpha <9 Humans> in mass combat. The Knights of Peace 1 charge, Spined Clawss at the ready ... The Hijara Police Unit Alpha open fire with BlasTech AD2 Custom Blaster Pistols ... CASUALTIES: Knights of Peace 1: 1 killed. Hijara Police Unit Alpha: unit eliminated. The remaining fighters disperse. At the onslaught against the Knights of Peace, the Unit Alpha didn't count on their berserk rage. Several of them fall, but it doesn't matter. Soon, the others take their time between weeping and howling in rage and gather around the unit of police officers, slashing, gutting, destroying. Queen Breha follows close behind Karin. Her concentration firmly on keeping close, both to the woman ahead and the ground below. Grachazza raises his bowcaster, sighting down it towards the large vehicle filled with the sound of lightsabering. He doesn't exactly aim at it, choosing rather to shoot at the naughty girl standing atop it, filling the air between them with several angry green bolts. COMBAT: Grachazza fires his Heavy Bowcaster at Rem! COMBAT: Rem dodges Grachazza's blaster bolt. Bail watches in savage fascination as his troops are annhilated by the Clones. The final remnants of the unit put themselves between Bail and the Clones as the King escapes across the Span. A most unladylike curse escapes Karin's lips as the king's troops are cut down. She turns around to close a gentle hand around Breha's shoulder, positioning herself between the queen and the remaining hostile troops. Then she runs towards the place where Bail escaped, a determined frown marring her brow. The durasteel beast continues its slow gait, the motions perhaps the only thing sparing Rem from a bowcaster shot from an angry wookiee. Rem again directs the head and the laser cannons there, this time retaliation against the meddlesome wookiee, since she's promised to not injure the queen. A promise she now oh-so-regrets. The battle against the jedi rages further, as the mechanics realize their shoddy blaster pistols aren't much good, and claim extra rifles from the vehicle's onboard armament, ready to further ward off the Jedi from the wounded officer and the command crew. COMSYS: (single channel) Lynn says, "Understood. We are right behind you." Alderaanian Noble Guards heads in from the canyon to the west. COMBAT: You fire Overlord's Heavy Blaster Cannons at Grachazza! COMBAT: Grachazza tries to dodge, but Overlord's blaster bolt hits and vaporizes him, destroying Grachazza's Chain-Fastened Shoulder Cape. Grachazza collapses, critically injured. Grachazza gets blowed up! No fair! In fact, it's a very close miss, and he goes flying, most of his fur burning or singed. He doesn't move after he hits the ground with a sickening thud. The Queen turns to see the Wookiee /nearly/ vaporized by the blast! But it is a near miss and Grach's battered body is blown aside like a leaf in a gale. The shockwave of expanding air knocks Breha to the ground. She shakes her head and scrambles to her feet. The Knights of Peace turn, satisfied with the bloodshed of 50 humans, give or take. They growl as Karin attempts to break for it, and several of them break formation in order to intercept her, lining up. Tuil grimaces as he is hit by blasters. As the crew on board continue to fight by going for better weapons, the Jedi continues to surge forward as he presses on towards the control area to get this thing under control! COMBAT: Tuil swings his green lightsaber at Pit Crew! COMBAT: Pit Crew dodges Tuil's green lightsaber. COMBAT: Pit Crew fire their BlasTech X92 Advanced Blasters at Tuil! COMBAT: Tuil raises his hand and deflects Pit Crew's blaster bolt. "No!" Karin yells loudly as the Wookiee is hit, and her dark-eyes-turned-blue follow the officer's path through the air with a grim expression. But there is no time to linger. She rises from the ground where the explosion threw here and reaches out a hand for Breha. A glance is cast to the side, clone claws suddenly reflecting in her Aldera Monoculars. Jehan stirs in his unconsciousness, blood dripping from the wounds that Bail's unit so efficiently did. Two of the retreating Alderaanian officers, those in better condition, are near the explosion, and are kind enough to pick up the Wookiee, half-dragging him between them as they continue their retreat. Behind the Clones, a new group of Alderaanian soldiers appears at the top of the hill. They break up into two lines. The fore line takes a knee. The rear line comes up behind the fore. All of them bring their blasters up and aim down the hill as the Clones close in on Karin. The Alderaanian Noble Guards <100 of 250 Humans> engage the Knights of Peace 1 <85 Clones> in mass combat. The Alderaanian Noble Guards open fire with BlasTech E10 Carbines ... The Knights of Peace 1 counterattack with Spined Clawss ... CASUALTIES: Alderaanian Noble Guards: 5 killed. Knights of Peace 1: 29 killed. Stomp, stomp, stomp! The behemoth presses on, massive bulk straining upwards towards the crest of the hill. From its head, Rem screams out in rage and.. sadness.. when the clones fall to a round of blaster fire. "Evacuate! We don't have the forces here!" She shouts down to the clones. Then, her arm goes out again, tabard billowing around her, pointing to the newly arrived forces. "Cover fire!" And the laser cannons under her feet blare to life again. Inside the AT-BT, the battle against the Jedi rages on. "Seal the entrances! Take him out!" Engineers and command crew move defensively. COMBAT: You fire Overlord's Heavy Blaster Cannons at Alderaanian Noble Guards! COMBAT: Alderaanian Noble Guards dodges Overlord's blaster bolt. COMBAT: Alderaanian Noble Guards fire their BlasTech E10 Carbines at Overlord! COMBAT: Overlord is not damaged by Alderaanian Noble Guards's blaster bolt. COMBAT: Pit Crew fire their BlasTech X92 Advanced Blasters at Tuil! COMBAT: Pit Crew's blaster bolt hits and seriously wounds Tuil. Tuil swings his lightsaber this way and that and the green blade is almost a steady green shield the way it dances and the afterglow behind it remains. Even so, the Jedi takes several hits. He frowns and narrows his eyes at the men he's fighting as he yells, "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" COMBAT: Tuil swings his green lightsaber at Pit Crew! COMBAT: Pit Crew tries to dodge, but Tuil's green lightsaber strikes and wounds a member of them. COMBAT: Pit Crew fire their BlasTech X92 Advanced Blasters at Tuil! COMBAT: Pit Crew's blaster bolt hits and lightly wounds Tuil. Cerebra the Hutt © pages Rem and Tuil: Crap, Tuil's getting his ass handed to him. You give your Tuil's Ass to Tuil. With the clones being distracted, Karin nudges the queen towards the Alderaanian noble guards. Dodging between blaster bolts and debris she makes her way uphill, casting a concerned look at the AT-BT -- perhaps Tuil's yell was heard above the sounds of battle? The Clones, listening to Commander Dolor's orders, disperse and head towards the Overlord, with their high speed and unusual sense of balance. Even as Karin - and likely also Queen Breha - reach the safety of the noble Guard, the Alderaanian soldiers take aim another time and fires at the fleeing clones. The Alderaanian Noble Guards <100 of 244 Humans> engage the Knights of Peace 1 <55 Clones> in mass combat. The Alderaanian Noble Guards open fire with BlasTech E10 Carbines ... The Knights of Peace 1 counterattack with Spined Clawss ... CASUALTIES: Alderaanian Noble Guards: 11 killed. Knights of Peace 1: 18 killed. Some of the Knights simply charge at the enemy, shredding a few, before they fall to the barrage of blaster carbines. The others still run towards the Overlord, and board it quickly. The AT-BT finishes cresting the hill, thick legs grinding at the effort, but the hardened one-eyed Commander maintains her balance. As the clones take more fire, she lets out an angry, anguished cry. "No!" Shaking her red head as they pretty creatures are mercilessly cut down. This time, she's close enough for the enemy commanders to make out her shouted orders: "CRUSH THEM!" And, perhaps, they are close enough to see the righteous blaze in Rem’s remaining eye. The battle inside rages. The mechanics, too familiar with the workings of the vehicle, scoff at the Jedi, and again, raise their blasters to fire. COMBAT: You fire Overlord's Heavy Blaster Cannons at Alderaanian Noble Guards! COMBAT: Alderaanian Noble Guards tries to dodge, but Overlord's blaster bolt hits and kills four of them. COMBAT: Alderaanian Noble Guards fire their BlasTech E10 Carbines at Overlord! COMBAT: Overlord cannot evade, and Alderaanian Noble Guards's blaster bolt hits and gashes it. COMBAT: Pit Crew fire their BlasTech X92 Advanced Blasters at Tuil! COMBAT: Tuil tries to parry with his green lightsaber, but Pit Crew's blaster bolt hits and shreds him, destroying Tuil's Brown Desert Robes. Tuil collapses, critically injured. Tuil is hit by a series of blaster bolts. His wounds have slowed him down and as he hacks to try and knock the most well aimed away from his center-mass, other blaster bolts rip through his desert robes and knock him back against the bulkhead of the vehicle. The Jedi sags and goes down to his knees. The Queen, in a daze, still follows Karin to safety. Ignorant of the Jedi's injured condition Karin continues over the top of the hill, using the cover from the Alderaanian soldiers to escape. As the Queen makes her way to safety, the Nobles follow and retreat to the West. While the scowl on her face shows that Rem would have thoroughly enjoyed a monsterstomping all over the Alderaneean Noble Guards, the comsystem at her side blares of wounded on board, clones secured. She raises an arm, the AT-BT lifts its massive bulk up, moving her away from the Hijara ravine. "This isn't over!" An angry yell to empty air. Then she directs the beast back the way they came, down the hill, white skirts billowing dramatically. No, this wasn't over at all… Category:April 2008 RP Logs